Reflections
by Billy Rose
Summary: A sorta sequel to Never Leave Her. Some stuff that happens after while different POV's tell what happened during the time Emma got back to normal. Please RR. ES mainly with some BJ in there. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: None, its an AU typa deal

Disclaimers: I don't own Mutant X

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from last time. After rereading the last one I decided EmmaShalForever was right and it was rushed. So here's what happened in between when Emma came back and when she was better. There'll be more chapters, and they're all most likely gonna be kinda short. Uh anyway, here ya are. :)

Shalimar sighed heavily as she sank into the mattress. Emma was sleeping peacefully beside her and for once she was glad she was allowed a chance to think. She listened intently to Emma for a while, then expanded her hearing to find Jesse and Brennan sleeping in front of the TV, Jesse's head on Brennan's shoulder. Adam was in the lab, though that wasn't much of a surprise. He was always in there.

Finally satisfied she wouldn't be interrupted for a while, Shalimar closed her eyes and began to remember.

* * *

Emma struggled against the restraints that kept her attached to the bed violently. Adam had put some sort of forcefield around her, keeping her psionic attacks from hitting them. Shalimar wasn't paying attention to him at the time, too busy trying to keep Emma still so Adam could run yet another test on her.

To be honest, at that point she was losing hope that Emma could even get back to normal. That she'd just be a violent puppet for the rest of her life.

_'No. Don't think like that Shal..'_ She scolded herself. She shook her head before pushing Emma's shoulders down into the cot, trying to keep her from hurting herself with her thrashing.

"Emma calm down."

Adam walked up with a syringe in hand and Shalimar felt uneasy. He'd been taking blood, injecting formulas, doing anything that popped into his head to try to battle the governor and nothing so far had worked.

"Emma settle down already."

"No!" As he lowered the needle to her elbow she suddenly tensed and he sighed.

"Emma, please cooperate. This is for your own good."

Emma just glared at him and Shal felt guilt close around her heart as she continued to hold her down. Finally Adam just pushed the needle into her and Emma winced at the intrusion. After a few seconds Adam took the needle out and put a cap over it, sealing the blood inside. He left quickly knowing Shalimar would want to be alone with Emma for a while, to try to calm her down some. Emma glared at Shalimar, her eyes never leaving her as she gathered some rubbing alcohol, a cotton ball and bandage before sitting next to her again.

* * *

Emma watched Shalimar closely, trying to get inside her mind despite the forcefield preventing her from doing so. She couldn't figure out why the feral would put up with her, why she didn't just kill her while she had the chance. It didn't make sense that she'd take care of her as well as she was, but-Emma was surprised to discover-part of her was thankful for it. Glad even.

She mentally shook her head and continued to study the other woman. The blonde sat down on the same stool she'd been in for a while now, putting the items she'd gathered on the table next to her. She took Emma's hand in hers and pulled it closer to her, exposing the inside of her elbow in the process. Shalimar set Emma's hand down in her lap and opened the bottle of alcohol. Pressing the cotton ball against it tightly, she tilted the bottle until the cotton was soaked through and set it upright on the table.

"This is gonna sting a little..." Shalimar gently said to her like she always did. That was another thing Emma couldn't figure out. The other woman was always gentle with her-her words, her touch, she even apologized when she had to hurt her for something. It was totally confusing Emma even though she always dismissed the thoughts before she could voice them.

Emma let out a small hiss as the place the needle had been put in was wiped with the cotton ball. She glared at Shalimar, who once again was looking sorry for hurting her before she blew cool air on the spot, easing the pain slightly. She then got the bandage and carefully placed it over the wound before she smiled, radiating comforting feelings to Emma.

Emma just glared at her angrily before turning her head away. She could hear Shalimar sigh sadly but convinced herself she could care less at that point.

* * *

Shalimar put the cap back on the alcohol, throwing away the wrapper from the bandage and the cotton ball while she was at it. Jesse popped his head in then, smiling good naturedly at Shalimar before entering all the way. He nodded happily at Emma who only glared at him before he reached Shal.

"Hey, Bren and I are going to the movies. Wanted to know if you'd want to tag along." He smiled hopefully at her, wishing she'd say yes.

The whole team had tried to get her to leave the lab once in a while, Adam to get her to go to missions, Brennan to train, Jesse-well Jesse was always trying different things but nothing seemed to work. Shalimar would always decline, saying she didn't want to leave Emma alone despite the fact that Em hated her with a passion.

The only real thing that Shalimar left her to do was go on missions that were against Genomex. She was filled with hatred for them and took any opportunity to fight them because of it.  
Shalimar shook her head and Jesse sighed, his hopeful look fading as he did. "I can't leave her Jesse. I'm all she really has. Adam is continually running tests on her but doesn't stick around to talk for a while, even if she just wants to threaten him, you and Bren are always off together. Playing basketball, going clubbing, making off to be alone in various rooms whenever you get a moment. I just can't ditch her. I'm sorry Jesse." He shook his head sadly.

"Yanno, if its possible, you're worse off now than you were after she died. I mean, its like you don't even have any passion left. The only times you seem to feel anything are when we're fighting GS agents or right after Emma yells at you and you run off to your room crying. Shalimar, you need to live a little." He could see she was looking guiltily back and forth between Emma and Jesse, undecided as to which she'd rather feel guilty for ditching. Jesse saw his opportunity and grabbed her hands in his, causing Emma to narrow her eyes slightly at the gesture. Shalimar noticed this and glanced at Emma apologetically before trying to take her hands out of Jesse's.

"Jesse really, I can't-"

"Shalimar. You can. Come on, we'll see a movie, hit a club or two." She still looked hesitant and he sighed. "If you want you can head home after the movie, ok?"

"Well... Ok then." Jesse smiled widely, unbelieving that he'd actually convinced her to go out. "Just let me get ready. When's it start and what movie is it?"

"Starts in about 2 hours, and its the Fantastic Four movie." Shalimar smiled in relief that they hadn't chosen something mushy-which they had been doing a lot of lately.

"Ok I'll be ready then." As soon as she was out of the room Jesse pumped his fist in the air and only stopped himself from doing a victory dance when he noticed Emma was still glaring at him. He cleared his throat and stood straight up, getting his composure back before nodding casually at Emma.

"Hey Em, hows it goin'?" She narrowed her eyes and glared at him hatefully. He sighed before sitting on the stool next to her and began to ramble about everything that had been happening in the sanctuary that she and Shalimar had missed out on.

"Brennan and I had our first date the other day." His smile widened and a dreamy look entered his eyes. "It was awesome. We went to this nice little Italian restaurant tucked away in the city. They make great Steak Pizzaiola you know." Her glare seemed to lessen a bit as he talked about him and Brennan and he continued on. "And they have this great wine list. When you're all normal again you'll have to remind me to give you the address. I'm pretty sure Shalimar would love the place."

"Jess, she comin'?" Brennan walked into the room and Jesse stood up.

"Yes she is." He smiled triumphantly and put his arm about Bren's waist.

"No way, you got her to go along?" Jesse nodded and chuckled at Brennan's amazed look. Brennan smirked at him before kissing him happily, silencing Jesse's laughter as he did so.

Brennan turned to nod at Emma, who wore a thoughtful look on her face before Jesse walked back over to sit next to her. Brennan wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist and rested his head on Jesse's shoulder. "So Emma, how are you?" Jesse smiled to himself before leaning into Brennan and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Hey guys." Shalimar greeted jauntily as she walked into the room. Shalimar had dressed herself in a midriff baring top with faded blue jeans and her favorite jacket thrown over it.

Jesse smiled at her, glad she was finally making an effort again. Brennan just looked her over appreciatively, letting out a low whistle which made Jesse swat him with a mock scowl. Even Emma was transfixed with Shalimar's appearance and for once wasn't glaring at anyone, just watching Shalimar intently.

Shalimar just smiled widely at the appreciation and gestured toward the door with her arm. "We going or what?" The guys seemed to snap out of it and they all left the room excited. Shalimar could feel Emma's eyes on her as she left the room and felt her stomach flutter at the attention.

* * *

Shalimar was woken from her reminiscing as Emma stirred next to her. Emma's eyes opened sleepily and she smiled at Shal, eyes glowing with content before snuggling into her shoulder and falling asleep again. Shalimar watched her sleep for a while before drifting off herself.

A/N: You like it? You hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Glad ya'll liked the first chap. Hope this one will be just as good. Also I want to point out that because school started the other day I'm might take a bit with the next few updates, andthe chapters will all be roughly around this length, maybe longer.(I'll shoot for longer.)At least until I finish reading the Odyssey for English anyway. I'd like to point out that if anyone has any suggestions or nitpicks, I'm all ears. I'll make sure to post the next chap as soon as I'm done writing it.

Jesse pressed in close to Brennan, breathing hot air on his neck heavily as he did so. Brennan smirked to himself, proud that he was lasting longer this time around before pushing Jesse away. He felt Jesse's arm come around him from behind and Brennan turned away, teasing him slightly. Jesse let out an impatient noise before Brennan moved completely away from him and went for it.

"Swish! And the crowd goes wild!" Brennan held his hands in the air as the basketball bounced away. Jesse was panting behind him, exhausted from the game. Brennan was just as exhausted was hiding it better. "And thats game point Jesse. I win. So say it." Brennan smirked at Jesse who only held up a finger, showing he needed a minute.

"Fine. Tonight we're going out alone and you get to pick the place. No mission talk, no com-rings, just a normal night out." Brennan grinned at him before raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"And?"

"And...you're a better b-ball player than me. Happy?"

"You know I am babe. Now go get ready." Jesse nodded before walking out of the room. Brennan couldn't help but watch him as he left and didn't notice Shalimar come up beside him.

"You starin' at his ass?" He jumped and saw her standing with an eyebrow raised beside him.

"Wouldn't you?" She laughed before walking towards the door.

"Oh before I forget, Lexa says she'd be glad to take over for you and Jess tonight while you're out on the town."

"Thank god. Hopefully Jesse'll be able to relax knowing that"

Shalimar shrugged at him. "Dare to dream." He laughed as she left the room. He walked off to his room to shower, thinking about Jesse's mistrust of Lexa.

He closed his eyes as the spray of water hit his face, washing the sweat away and down the drain while he thought.

* * *

Things had been going well lately. Emma had been awarded a little more mobility with her restraints, Shalimar had begun sleeping in their old room and Adam was getting a bit closer to finding a way to deactivate the governor.

Shalimar held Emma's hand and gave her a small squeeze as she yawned quietly. "Good night Em. See ya tomorrow ok?" Emma didn't say anything to her and Shalimar hadn't expected her to.

Shalimar reached over and pulled the comforter up around Emma, making sure she was comfortable and turning off the lights on her way out. Brennan and Jesse were sleeping soundly in Jesse's room, Adam was in the lab as usual.

As Shalimar pushed open her door an odd scent washed over her. One that didn't belong. Her eyes flashed as she sniffed again. Wide eyes she brought her com ring to her mouth, whispering to Adam that there was an intruder. He told her he'd wake up the guys while she investigated.

Moving quietly through the halls she found herself getting closer and closer to Emma. She heard a snikt sound and gasped, realizing that Emma's restraints had been removed. Running into the room she could see a woman with dark hair and glowing hands. The lights flipped on as Shalimar entered the room and Emma glanced at her with a strange look before shooting a psi attack at her. Shalimar slammed into the wall just as the boys entered.

The dark haired woman smirked and a beam of light shot at Jesse. He massed before it hit him and Brennan shot a bolt of electricity at her, making her fall to the floor. Shalimar shook her head to clear it a bit before standing up. Emma had sent a psi attack at Brennan and he was out cold while Jesse was busy parrying her attacks with increasing difficulty, only just realizing how strong she was.

Shalimar moved quickly to help him but by the time she got there a roundhouse kick from Emma had put Jesse out of action as well. Standing face to face Emma and Shalimar stared at each other, both waiting for the other to make a move.

Shalimar struck first, throwing one fist at Emma's stomach which was easily blocked before quickly following up with a backhand across the face. Emma stumbled away before glaring at Shalimar and twisting to kick at her face. Shalimar bent out of the way but Emma lowered herself and swept Shal's feet from under her. Hitting the ground hard Shalimar felt the wind knocked out of her before she had to roll out of the way, narrowly avoiding Emma kicking her while she was down. Shal flipped up onto her feet and threw a powerful uppercut straight at Emma's jaw, causing her to actually leave the ground before falling into a heap at Shal's feet.

Shalimar rubbed her hand lightly before picking Emma up and locking her into a different bed. Then she walked over to the intruder. She had dark hair and an attractive face with a body to match. In fact, if Shalimar hadn't been in love with Emma she'd have considered asking her out.

Shaking the thoughts from her head Shalimar lifted the girl onto a medical bed and locked her up too. A groan from behind her let her know Brennan was awake. She turned and helped him over to a chair before picking Jesse up and carrying him to a medical bed.

"Adam. We got the intruder. Get to the lab fast, Jesse and Bren need to get checked out and this intruder needs to be restrained better."

"Ok I'll be right there."

* * *

Brennan let out a surprised scream as the water suddenly turned ice cold. He stuck his head out of the shower to see Jesse had flushed the toilet on him.  
"Oh, don't you think you're gonna get away with that Jess. I'll get back at you eventually."  
"I know. But until then." He started laughing as he walked out of the bathroom. Brennan grinned to himself before shutting off the shower and getting dressed, thinking of ways to get back at his boyfriend. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa sighed as she sat down at the computer desk with a plop. She'd been at Sanctuary for over an hour already and she had yet to spot the blonde feral. It wasn't like she hadn't gone looking either.  
She'd checked the kitchen, telling Adam she needed something to drink, she'd checked the dojo, saying she wanted to see the new program Jesse had designed, she'd even gone to the meditation pond to 'clear her mind.' And yet, she hadn't seen so much as a shadow of the feral.

She made a frustrated noise as she realized that she and Emma must have been tucked away in their room. Her thoughts darkened while she typed away, tapping filling the room in place of conversations she'd rather be having with Shailmar.

* * *

Shalimar sat next to Emma as usual, flipping through the channels on the TV she had moved from their room into the med lab. Emma didn't seem too interested in anything but glaring at her and Shalimar had to fight the urge to kiss away the frown gracing her face. Blowing out a frustrated breath-being so close to someone you loved day in and day out but knowing you couldn't be near them tends to make you edgy-she settled for an old episode of Friends. She didn't particularly like the show, but it was the only thing on that she hadn't seen already.

The woman they had captured last night was still unconscious, though in a different room. Adam hadn't wanted to keep Emma and her in the same room. Said that they might conspire to get out of Sanctuary and even though Shal had offered to stay there all the time, had wanted to stay there all the time with Emma, he had been firm in telling her no.

Laughter broke her from her thoughts and she realized that she'd spent the last ten minutes zoning out. Growling slightly she shut off the TV and, after shooting a hurt look at Emma for not talking to her, hurried toward the door of the lab.

* * *

Emma watched her go, eyes glued to her the entire way until she ran into Jesse on her way out. Emma could see him trying to calm her down a bit, glancing at Emma every now and then before hugging her tightly and pushing her gently from the room.

His jaw was turning all kinds of colors and feelings of regret washed over her before they disappeared. She frowned slightly, not sure why she'd been feeling things like this lately but not exactly caring either. And as for the fact that she actually paid attention to Shalimar well, that was downright bizarre. All the others she usually just tuned out, but she listened to every word Shalimar said.

Whether she was just telling a joke, reading her a bookEmma apparently 'loved,' or when she was practically begging for her to snap out of 'it,' to be the way she was before. Emma didn't really understand why the blonde would be so adamant about whether Emma could try to know something she just didn't know, but Emma was tempted to try, if only to shut her up about it.

After all, she only cared about following orders and getting back to Genomex when the opportunity presented itself.

As Jesse settled into the chair next to her she tuned out his polite chatter, opting to listen to the hum of the lights instead.

_'Opportunities like last night...'_ Last night had been perfect. She'd have gotten out-if it hadn't been for that blonde, that Shalimar. The men had been subdued. If the feral hadn't been there even with Lexa-the assassin turned Emma's apparent rescuer-out cold she could've just picked her up and walked from there. But no. The blonde had to intervene.

_'Helluva uppercut though...'_ Emma thought wryly before returning her attention to Jesse. He was turning his back on her with a sigh before picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

* * *

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes tightly. This woman wasn't talking, just giving him a migraine and he was barely able to contain himself from shouting at her.

"What. Is. Your. Name. Its not that difficult a question." She stared blankly at him, refusing to answer. He was about to scream in frustration when Shalimar walked in. He noticed the other woman's eyes snapped right to her when she walked in and he smirked. "Come with me please." He grabbed Shal's elbow and pulled her out of the room.

"Adam, what's up?" she asked when he let go of her elbow.

"I need you to help me with interrogating her. She won't talk to me but maybe she will to you" Shalimar rolled her eyes and gave him a 'you gotta be kiddin' me' look. "If she won't talk to you what makes you think she'll talk to me"

"Just trust me." Shalimar sighed heavily before nodding.

* * *

Shalimar walked into the room alone, still feeling skeptical about getting information from the woman. Pulling up a computer chair she sat down across from her. The woman's eyes roamed over her before meeting hers again.

The silence in the room seemed to stretch before Shalimar sighed. "I'm Shalimar." It was quiet yet again as Shal waited for her to reply. Shaking her head Shal figured just a good old fashioned lecture on the dangers of working for the bad guys would get the woman talking, if only to shut her up.

* * *

"Would you shut up already!" Lexa screamed in annoyance. Shalimar grinned in triumph and Lexa glared. The blonde had been talking and talking and talking until Lexa just wanted to punch her pretty face in. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm your name for starters."

"Fine. I'm Lexa."

"Very good. Where's your governor?"

Lexa sighed. "I don't have one. I volunteered." The feral's eyes widened.

"Why would you do something that stupid?" Lexa glared at her heatedly.

"For you information, they're helping my brother get better." The blonde shook her head sadly.

"If your brother is at Genomex he's in trouble."

Lexa sat up slowly, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, they're most likely experimenting on him like they do all the mutants they capture. Honestly you've been working for them for how long and you never thought to ask what they do with the mutants they capture?" Shalimar got up and moved to the door, probably to tell the guy about Leo.

"Wait!" She paused and turned to face Lexa again. "Are you sure? I mean...Really sure?"

"...Eckhart brought my girlfriend back from the dead and now she doesn't even remember me. They can do anything they want at Genomex Lexa." Lexa swallowed the lump forming in her throat as tears prickled behind her eyes.

"Then let me help. If you go to get Leo, my brother, let me help. I'm the only one who cares about him, I need to be there when he's sprung from there." Shalimar nodded slowly before walking from the room, leaving Lexa to cry alone.

* * *

"Lexa? You ok?" Lexa jumped, startled by Adam's sudden intrusion into her thoughts.

"Huh? What? I mean, yeah I'm fine. Why?" He pointed to the screen and the document she had been typing had turned-about halfway through-into something resembling a sonnet about a certain fair haired feral. Blushing furiously she deleted the spur of the moment poetry and got back on track with Adam's report.

A/N: Sooooo what ya think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Mony:** The reason Shal didn't register that Lexa was Lexa is because this is an AU fic. They hadn't met before then. Hope that helps. :)

**Magnus:** Ooopsie. Sorry sorry, I'll fix that, promise. Sometimes I forget there are people like me out there who haven't seen the entire show. And its basically memories, the first part before the first grey line and the last part after the last grey line are after Never Leave Her, and the ones in between are supposed to be the characters remembering the time it took to get Emma back to normal again. Also, that comma thing, what do I do to make it um..not confusing? And I do do that whole 'new paragraph when someone talks' thing but I type everything up on a notepad so the formatting is off when I upload.

**Hattori:** takes whip away No whipping allowed. And glad you found the end funny. :)

**over it**: Hope this chapter is to you're liking. :)

**A/N:** I don't really get Leo's and Lexa's past, bits and pieces are clear as day but I don't think he was on for more than one episode. I'm probably wrong but still, if I get something wrong, please correct me. Also note if I actually get around to it I'm probably gonna improvise some of their past to make up for what I don't know.

"I'm not going out there if she's out there." Emma said, a determined look on her face letting Shalimar know she meant business.

"Emma, come on, I don't wanna be rude here. I know you don't trust her or whatever but we've been working with her for nearly a year. What do you have against her?"

_'Oh Shalimar, my sweet, somehow naive Shalimar, if you only knew...'_ Emma thought bitterly to herself. She heard Shalimar sigh and the bed squeaked as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I don't know about you but I don't feel like staying locked up in this room all day just because you don't trust her." Emma closed her eyes tightly as Shalimar left to say hi to Lexa. Laying back onto the bed Emma rubbed her temples, her blood boiling that Lexa was here yet again.

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" Brennan asked, much to the annoyance of everyone in the room. He shrugged apologetically before resuming what he had been doing when he was supposed to be listening-checking out Jesse's backside. 

Adam shot an impatient look at him and opened his mouth when Lexa interrupted. "We're going to rescue my brother, Leo"

"Right, got that." Brennan tore his eyes from Jesse's derriere long enough to make eye contact with Lexa.

"What I don't get is why he's there." Jesse narrowed his eyes at Lexa, still angry and stunned she would do something like putting her own flesh and blood in the hands of Eckhart. Bren grinned before grabbing one of Jesse's belt loops and pulling him down onto his lap.

Lexa didn't miss Jesse's glare and turned her eyes to the floor, ashamed. Shalimar sighed and stood up, placing her hand on Lexa's back and rubbing circles until the molecular had calmed down enough to speak again.

"I...I put him in there because he needed help. He wasn't-isn't stable."

"Ok. And his power would be..." He let the sentence hang and Shalimar silently thanked Jesse when he smacked him.

"What could be so interesting that you can't pay attention for five minutes?" Brennan just grinned seductively at Jesse, making the smaller man blush.

"He can change his appearance at will. Look like anyone he wants to. An Asian man, a little girl, himself, and probably many others. The only way to ID him is through DNA, which stays the same throughout." Adam said quickly before Brennan could say anything nobody really needed to hear.

"Split personalities too." Lexa added quietly, enjoying the feeling of the feral's hand resting on her back, even if it was only in comfort.

"What was that?" Jesse spoke up, pinning Lexa with an intense look.

"His different looks, they have different personalities too. When he changes he actually becomes the person who's form he takes."

Brennan rolled his eyes skyward. "This should be fun..."

* * *

"Hello, can I help you today?" The receptionist at the desk for the Genomex funded hospital was so cheery sounding Lexa felt the nearly overpowering urge to punch her right in the jaw but restrained herself. Plastering a smile on her face Lexa adjusted the glasses on her nose. 

"I sure hope so. I'm here to visit my brother, Leo. I'm sure someone told you I was stopping by."  
The secretary looked flustered. "No no one told me-"

"Well thats ok. I'll just go right on up and see him if you don't mind." Lexa felt a presence behind her and turned. Shalimar smiled at her and Lexa returned it in full as an idea crossed her mind. She grabbed Shalimar's arm and yanked her toward her. "She's coming with me." Lexa gazed into Shalimar's slightly confused eyes with her own, silently telling her to play along.

"Oh I don't know about that Miss-"

"Please? She's the reason I'm here today." Lexa put her free hand on Shalimar's and laced their fingers. "I wanted my brother to meet my girlfriend. It's kind of a surprise for him."

Again, the receptionist looked completely flabbergasted and picked up the phone. Moments later she hung up and sighed in annoyance. "You can go up Miss Pierce, but I'm afraid your, ahem, girlfriend will have to wait here."

Shalimar, obviously catching on to Lexa's little 'charade,' looked at Lexa with a questioning look. Lexa turned back to the nurse and placed her hands on the counter.

"How about if I take him down here and we just go for a walk? It'll help him relax and I want him as calm as possible for this." Lexa smiled sweetly at the other woman and she sighed.

"Fine. I'll get a wheelchair ready." The woman left and Shalimar smiled widely.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought."

* * *

"So sis, what have you been up to lately?" Leo asked from he chair, beaming with happiness that Lexa had decided to pay a visit. She had pushed him a long way from the hospital by now but still on the property. The woods surrounding it came into view and he glanced up at Lexa. 

"Oh you know, little bit of this, little bit of that. The usual." Lexa kept looking around every few seconds and Leo felt himself becoming anxious. He pushed the feelings away for the moment and for the first time noticed they were completely alone.

"Lex... what's going on?" He could see Lexa's face crumble and tears spilled down.

"Leo. I'm so sorry! I didn't know what they'd do to you here I'm-I'm so sorry." She dissolved into tears and Leo stood up to hold her tightly, stroking her hair to try to calm her down.

_'How? How had she found out? Oh Lexa, you're gonna be in so much danger now...'_ He hugged her tighter as he remembered Eckhart's threat to Leo. The threat that if he ever told Lexa what they did to him that they'd kill her in an instant.

"Lexa, sweetie, listen to me. You have to go. Run as far as you can. They're gonna come after you." Lexa shook her head with a smile he couldn't place.

"No. They're not after me yet. But they will be soon." She grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the woods quickly. "Come on, run!" She began to run ahead of him and he struggled to catch up, all his months in a hospital finally catching up to him.

They must have ran for about ten minutes before he spotted a clearing. Lexa stood before the edge of it and a blonde woman he didn't know stood in the center. Lexa walked up to Leo and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the blonde.

"Leo, this is Shalimar. She's one of the people thats helping me get you out of here."

Leo's head snapped to Lexa in disbelief. "You mean..." He let the sentence hang.

Lexa nodded, smiling through tears of happiness. "I mean."

Leo let out a whoop and scooped Lexa up, spinning her around until the Helix made itself visible. Shalimar laughed at them and they all got on board.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Leo? I could get you-" He held up his hand and Lexa immediately stopped talking. 

"I'll be fine sis. Really. Just being out of there has put me on cloud nine." He smiled widely and she responded with a weak imitation. "I'm serious Lexie, this is the best I've felt since you got me in there."

A guilty look crossed Lexa's face. "I'm sorry about that. I really thought they were going to help you. I had no ide-"

"I know. I know. But I'm fine now, really. Feeling more like my old self by the minute." He yawned widely and Lexa stood up.

"You'll probably want some rest huh? I'll let you get some sleep." He just nodded drowsily and she left the room. Letting out a sigh Lexa turned around only to gasp and jump when she realized Shalimar was right behind her.

She smacked Shalimar's arm with a grin which the feral returned. "How's he doing?" she asked softly with a nod toward the room Leo was in.

Lexa shook her head. "I don't know. He says he's better but.."

"You don't believe him?" Lexa looked up into Shalimar's eyes, surprised at the warmth she saw there. "Well, if you ask me, it sounds like he went through hell in there, for you. And since it was you who rescued him, maybe he is better. Maybe he does feel happier. I mean, if you stick by him, he's gotta know you'll protect him, right?"

Shalimar glanced nervously at Lexa and Lexa shot Shal a slightly confused look. "I mean, once he sees how much you care he's gonna-you know, let it all out. He's gotta let the anger go, right?" By now Lexa had to lean away from Shal, the hints of desperation and hopelessness becoming a little much for the molecular.

"Uh.. .of course Shalimar." Shal didn't seem to believe her and Lexa shook her head before relaxing. "I mean, he will get over it. And he'll have to forgive me eventually." This seemed more like the answer she had wanted to hear and visibly relaxed, if only a little bit.

Lexa took the opportunity to run her eyes over Shalimar's lithe form, memorizing every inch of her quickly before snapping her eyes back up to Shal's face. When Shalimar had told Lexa what they really do at Genomex, she would have normally broken out of there and rescued Leo on her own, but after thinking it over she decided it would probably be easier to protect Leo if she had help from Mutant X. _'Plus staring at Shalimar's ass on that mission was a perk'_

"Lexa!"

Lexa shook her head. "Huh?"

"You've been ignoring me. What's up?" Lexa shook her head again.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking. Sorry." Shalimar held her gaze for a while before nodding, accepting the answer.

"Ok then. If you need to talk, I'm here." Shalimar walked off and Lexa figured she was going to sit with Emma. Lexa's eyes narrowed as she continued to think about her. _'Shalimar is obviously head over heels for her. And Emma has been nothing but a bitch to her. Shalimar deserves better than Emma..'_ Lexa grinned, a determined look in her eyes. _'Someone like me.'

* * *

"...Her lip quivering as she held back te-" _

"Hey Shal." Lexa said as she walked into the lab with a huge grin, interrupting Shalimar as she read one of Emma's romance novels to her. Shalimar's grin matched hers as she turned to face the dark haired woman.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" Emma stared at the molecular, sensing something odd about her. The way she swayed her hips more when she walked, the slightly hooded look to her eyes, the tight and revealing clothing... _'She's hitting on her'_

Emma didn't understand why the mere thought of someone hitting on the blonde made her seethe with fury, but it did. And the lust Lexa was sending out wasn't helping the situation either.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to, yanno, do something?" Lexa smiled, somewhere between sweet or innocent and seductive. Emma wanted to strangle her.

_Why? It's not as if I actually care about these people... right?'_ She pushed the thoughts away to focus on Shalimar. _'Well... no lust. At least there's that'_

"Oh? Like what?" Shalimar smiled sweetly at Lexa, either not noticing or enjoying the flirting from the other woman.

"I was thinking a movie? Or clubbing. Clubbing is always fun." Something prickled hotly in the back of Emma's mind at the mention of clubbing and she pushed it back, a little bit afraid of whatever it was. Shalimar held a thoughtful look on her face and Emma felt like smirking at Lexa, knowing the feral wouldn't leave without putting up one hell of a fight.

"You know what? I'd love to." Emma felt like gaping at her, and almost lunged at Lexa, ready to rip her head off what Shalimar said next was the only thing that saved her. "I'll invite the guys along too, they've been pretty down in the dumps lately. All work and no play make Jesse an unhappy boy. And when Jesse's unhappy, so is Bren. Maybe a night on the town would loosen them up." Shalimar smiled widely before hopping from the stool, leaving Lexa there with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

She was about to turn and leave when Emma's voice-cold and dangerous -stopped her. "Stay away from her."

Lexa turned with an innocent smile. "Whatever do you mean"

"You heard me. Stay. Away." Emma could sense some fear from Lexa and amplified it. Lexa blinked before glaring at Emma.

"Shalimar's a big girl. She can make her own decisions." Lexa spun on her heels, ignoring Emma's glare burning into her back the entire way. Emma thought on Lexa's words, feeling a wave of possessiveness wash over her as she thought of Lexa-_'What? Stealing her from you? You two aren't even together.'_

She shook her head. Emma knew without even understanding her thoughts and feelings as of late, that whatever she did, she had to keep Lexa and Shalimar apart.

* * *

Emma let out a frustrated noise before sitting up. Glaring at the clock on the nightstand she stood up and walked to the door. She paused as she gripped the handle with white knuckles, taking a calming breath before plastering a fake smile on her face and stepping from the room. She'd get a glass of water and if she happened to run into Shalimar or Lexa on the way, well that was just coincidence. Yeah, that's it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**over it**: No way. Really? Oops. I went to this site because I never really knew myself and it says that there's a molecular called Chromatic that affects color, light, etc. I figured that's what she was. Huh. I guess I was grossly misinformed then. Oh well, I guess I'll just stick with the molecular thing. Can't change it now really anyway.

**EmmaShal**: Glad you like the jealousy. :) I find its one of the better things in fic. Along with possessiveness, anyway.

**Mony**: Happy I could help ya out. :)

**Hattori**: I suppose you'll just have to find out won't you? ;)

Jesse felt his fist clenching but managed to relax his hand enough to pat an upset Emma on the back. She'd wandered into his room with a glass of water and he immediately sent Brennan away so they could talk privately.

Emma was the only one in Sanctuary who didn't trust or even particularily like Lexa and they had been confiding in each other a lot since she became a permanent fill-in member of the team. As soon as Jesse was told by Emma what had happened that night so long ago he had held a grudge against the dark haired woman. Mentally he shook his head to clear the thoughts away and focus on Emma.

"Its just, Jess... She doesn't get it, you know? Its like she's totally blind to what Lexa is doing." Emma was on the verge of tears and he wrapped his arms around her. "Sometimes I feel-I just feel like she'd rather be with Lexa instead of me...and it hurts, Jess. Its hurts so bad..."

"I know Em, I know." He rubbed his hand on her back for a bit to stave off her tears before pulling back to look in her eyes. "Let me talk to her, ok?"

Emma's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No. No I don't want to be one of those people that have their friends do these things for them. I can talk to her." She wore a resolved look on her face before it disinigrated into tears once again.

Jesse shook his head with a sigh, thinking about how much the feral was hurting Emma without even realizing it.

* * *

Shalimar slunk quietly into the lab, trying not to disturb Emma. A genuine smile broke across the blonde's face as she gazed at the sleeping psionic. They'd just gotten in from the movie and had all gone their separate ways to catch some sleep. After changing for bed Shailmar had lay there staring at the ceiling for several long minutes before she finally gave in and went to check on her psionic's well-being. 

Shailmar brushed a strand of hair from Emma's face, causing the woman to mumble a bit in her sleep. Not being able to hold herself back Shalimar placed a light kiss on her forehead before tucking her in better. Shalimar walked from the room, pausing to cast one last glance at the psionic before going back to her own room.

* * *

Adam called Shalimar to his private lab alone, wanting to talk in private. She was weary but shrugged. Placing her book down shegaveEmma a dazzling smile before walking from the room.

Stepping down the hallway Shalimar felt a heavy sense of forboding as she got closer to Adam's lab. She frowned as she tried to figure out what she was feeling before shrugging it off. _'Lets just see what he wants-then get back to Emma.'_ Shalimar smileda bit goofily and began to walk faster, ignoring the dread she had felt moments earlier.

As soon as she walked inAdam said, "I can't shut down the governor." Shalimar felt her stomach plummet and tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the unexpected statement.

"What?" Shalimar stood just inside his office, wide-eyed and stunned.

"Please, sit down Shal." He motioned to a chair and-when she didn't move an inch-he lead her by the elbow into it. He sat down into his own chair and tented his fingers before resting his chin on them. "I want you to know I've tried everything. You know how many tests I've run, how many simulations have failed. Something is just preventing it from being destroyed and I can't figure it out."

A heavy silence pervaded the room before Shalimar spoke up, voice slightly above a whisper. "So she'll never be Emma again?" The tears finally fell and she didn't try to stop them.

He shook his head sadly. "I have no idea. The memory loss has nothing to do with the governor. Probably more to do with dying and being brought back. The process was bound to have flaws in it. But I'm thinking there's some inside of her-possibly the memory loss-that's keeping it alive. From all the tests I've run everything points to it being destroyed, but there's still something keeping it active. I'm beginning to think it comes directly from Emma herself, even though it may just be subconsciously." He continued to ramble on and Shalimar tuned him out before standing calmly and walking from his lab.

* * *

"Ah, just the person I didn't want to see." Lexa said as she walked into the lab Emma was in and found her alone. 

Emma threw a hate-filled glare at Lexa but said nothing.

"So where is the lovely Miss Fox, hmm?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Oooh, sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the hospital bed this morning. What's the matter, did the chivalrous Lady Shalimar not want to put up with you today?" Lexa sneered at Emma but couldn't hide the spark of hope in her eyes-or the wistfulness as she called Shalimar 'chivalrous.' "You know she won't want anything to do with you after some time right? That her seemingly endless patience with you will eventually wear out."

"What about you? You think she wants you flirting with her when she doesn't even want to feel anything for you other than friendship." Their eyes locked with heated glances. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead 20 times over already.

Emma and Lexa looked up from their staring contest when Shalimar walked past the door to the lab, looking like she wasn't quite all there at the moment. Emma felt the urge to comfort her but the restraints held her back. Lexa smirked triumphantly at Emma before walking over to the distraught feral.

Emma could only watch as Lexa placed her hands on the feral. Her blood boiled the instant their skin made contact and Emma was shooting daggers at the molecular. Shalimar glanced up at Lexa then and Emma felt her heart stop momentarily in her chest.

_'She's CRYING? What could... what did that bitch do to my feral!'_ Emma didn't even bother to mentally check herself on the possessive comment before she began to violently struggle against the restraints.

* * *

"Shalimar, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Lexa asked concerned. Shalimar sighed internally- she didn't need this right now.

Shalimar heard distant sounds of a struggle and turned her head from Lexa only to see Emma trying to get at them. A wave of grief washed over her and she bolted to her room-not their room this time. Knowing the Emma she had shared that bed with would never come back was like pouring salt into an open wound.

Sobs wracked her body as she curled into a fetal position, clutching a pillow to her like she'd die if she ever let it go. She didn't notice Lexa had followed her until the mattress sank under the other woman's weight. Glancing over her shoulder uncaringly Shalimar continued to cry. Lexa lay down behind her and held her tightly. Shalimar melted into the comforting warmth as she cried.

When Shalimar finally fell asleep she realized Lexa had not once asked what the problem was and found herself grateful. She made a promise with herself to repay her for that.

* * *

Shalimar woke up hours later and realized Lexa was still there with her. A strange-slightly unpleasant-feeling settled in Shal's chest and she carefully removed herself from Lexa's grasp. Shal padded down the hallways completely alert to anyone who might still be awake. She slowed as she neared the lab, pausing when she reached the door. 

She took a deep breath and steeled herself before forcing herself to walk inside. Emma was sleeping peacefully on the bed and Shal couldn't help but smile lovingly at her.

She crept closer and grabbed Emma's hand in hers. Shalimar felt tears form in her eyes and she blinked them back before trying to raise Emma's hand to her lips. The restraints held Emma's hand back and Shalimar frowned at them before loosening the restraints.

Kissing the back of her hand Shalimar smiled. "I miss you Emma..." Shalimar whispered to Emma's unconscious form. Tears welled in Shalimar's eyes and she felt herself choke up. After leaning up to kiss her love softly on the lips she turned left the room as silently as she had entered.

* * *

It had been hours since Shalimar had left with the rest of the team-minus Adam of course-and Emma was getting angrier by the second. 

_'What are they doing? How long could dancing take?'_ Emma gritted her teeth before jerking hard on her restraints. She was surprised when it gave way a little before realizing the feral had loosened them for her to sleep in on one of her 'secret' late night visits. A small smile flitted across Emma's face before she remembered where the feral was.

Lately, Shalimar had been avoiding the lab at all costs. Emma had been reduced to watching TV with Brennan, Jesse, or both. Not exactly the most entertaining people as far as Emma was concerned. Sometimes Adam would come in and try an experiment as a last ditch effort to help her but no sign of the feral. Or Lexa.

Emma figured they were always off together and she just about snapped. She yanked on the restraints again and again they gave a little more. Emma grinned predatorily. _'I'll be out of here soon... but, then what?'_ Shaking her head to brush away those thoughts Emma continued to work on the bindings.

The mere memory of Lexa comforting the feral when it should have been her made Emma realize what she wanted to do once she was loose.

* * *

The door opened suddenly and Shalimar walked in with concerned eyes. "Emma? What's the matter?" She walked quickly over to her and cupped her chin, making Emma look into Shalimar's eyes. Emma's eyes shone with unshed tears and Shalimar pulled Emma into a tight hug. 

She shot a look of confusion to Jesse who mouthed 'Make her talk' to Shal as he slipped from the room. Placing a kiss on the top of Emma's head Shalimar whispered comforting words into her ear to try and calm her down.

**A/N**: I know this one is short but I wanted to end it there for now. I'll try to make up for it in the next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm sorry for doing this but I seriously couldn't think of anything to write for the big rescue/recapture thing so here is what I originally wrote for the end of this fic.

Shalimar held Emma securely as she ran her hands up and down her back, every once in a while she'd place a small kiss on her neck. When Emma was finished crying the red head pulled away.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong baby?" Shalimar kept her arms wrapped around Emma's waist. Emma shook her head and Shalimar smiled assuringly at her. "You can tell me anything sweetheart." Emma remained silent. "Please?"

* * *

The team had been worried about Shalimar. Everyone could tell how much she was suffering even if she had an excellent poker face. 

She'd been in the dojo a lot more, beating the programs savagely. Eating less, sleeping more, getting snippy with everyone who made any mention of Emma in any way, shape, or form.

Brennan had called a mini -meeting when Shalimar was off training a few days ago. Jesse, Adam, and Lexa had gathered around the computer counsole anxiously, arguing for a long time before finally deciding a night on the town would do the blonde some good.

So now here they were: Shalimar and Lexa were laughing loudly when they left the club, Brennan and Jesse walking behind them. The boys were tense and ready to catch either of them if their drunk asses leaned over too far and fell.

Lexa was dolled up despite her drunkeness and Jesse felt uneasy about it for some reason. Suddenly he couldn't help but think she may have had an ulterior motive when they had all decided on clubbing.

He wasn't blind. He could tell Lexa had a thing for Shalimar. He just didn't figure she'd ever do something so low as to wait until Shalimar was in heart-wrenching pain before making any kind of move.

Shaking the thoughts away he and Brennan helped the girls into the car.

* * *

Lexa and Shalimar were still leaning all over each other when the entered Sanctuary. Shalimar knew she'd have a pounding headache in the morning but was thankful she'd at least get a few hours of not thinking about her Emma being gone forever. 

Shalimar swallowed the lump in her throat and Lexa pulled them into the living room.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._  
Emma gave one final tug and the first of the restraints was yanked loose. She smiled widely at her success before realizing she'd either need a key to get the rest of them undone or she'd have to just start yanking like she did on the first one which was time consuming. She sighed in frustration before a the soft sound of feet coming towards her made her freeze. 

In the hallway three figures clad in black approached the lab door. Emma thought briefly of calling out for help but dismissed the thought. Somehow she knew these strangers were here for her but they'd get her loose.

And then she'd find Lexa.

* * *

_In Jesse's room, same time..._  
Jesse watched Brennan hunt through his drawers for a t-shirt intently. The concentration written on Bren's face made the molecular smile softly to himself before he got up and stood behind him. Reaching around Brennan Jesse snatched up a black t-shirt and pressed it against his chest. 

Brennan grinned widely before tossing the shirt onto the bed. Brennan suddenly put his hands on Jesse's hips, drawing him closer and into a passionate kiss.

Whatever thoughts and concerns were floating through Jesse's head about Lexa's intentions with the woman he considered a sister vanished in an instant and he pressed himself fully against Brennan's bare chest.

* * *

_Living room..._  
Lexa laughed loudly at something Shalimar said that wasn't even remotely funny but neither seemed to care at the moment. Lexa suddenly stopped laughing, raking her eyes up and down Shalimar slowly in a seductive -yet very drunk -manner. 

Shalimar noticed the attention after a bit and blushed. "Lexa... I don't-" She paused, looking for the words. She knew the dark haired woman hadn't suspected that Shalimar knew about her attraction to the feral, but Shalimar was all to aware. "Look Lex, I know you like me and all but I don't..." Shalimar paused to take a deep breath. "I love Emma." She shut her eyes tightly to block out what she knew would be the sight of a most likely broken -hearted woman. "I'm sor-" Shalimar was silenced by Lexa's lips crashing into hers in an intense kiss.

* * *

Emma smiled in satisfaction as the last of the restraints were removed. The three men who had helped her motioned for her to leave with them quietly but she shook her head. She needed to find Lexa and fast. 

They sighed but when she left to search for the molecular they trailed behind her in the shadows. They hadn't had to search long before Shalimar's voice -somewhat slurred -could be heard in the living room. Emma picked up her pace and paused outside the door.

"Look Lex, I know you like me and all but I don't..." Emma felt relief consume her. "I love Emma." Her heart froze before it began to pound in her ears. At that moment Emma realized she had somehow let herself fall for the feral, the blondes words making it easier for her to admit for some reason. _'But how? I've been brought back to kill her...'_

Shalimar's words from the first night she had visited her came back to Emma now, loud and clear. _'I miss you Emma...'_ Emma had passed it off then as just something Shalimar was rambling about, but now wasn't so sure.

_'Did we know each other? Before all this?' _Emma closed her eyes tightly as if in pain. _'Yes. Yes we did...Of course we did...'_

Images began passing before her closed eyes-_Shalimar smiling at her in the darkness, the moon lighting her face intensifying her beauty wonderfully; Jesse catching them together when Emma was supposed to be working; Shalimar and Emma snuggling in their room watching one of the many romantic comedies Emma had that Shalimar hated but had agreed to watch for Emma; Her final mission with Mutant X when she had been killed..._ Hundreds of images and memories flashed in her mind and Emma felt the hot prickling return with a vengeance before fading away.

Suddenly she felt nothing but shock. Shock that she was alive, shocked with how she had acted to her feral -she just couldn't believe her luck Shal had put up with her. Now that she remembered she was just apalled with herself.

"I'm sor-" Emma frowned as she tuned back into the conversation and stuck her head around the corner. Her eyes widened as she saw Lexa pinning a very shocked Shalimar to the couch in an intense kiss. Emma's fists clenched and she marched right into the room.

* * *

Shalimar was left paralyzed with shock as Lexa continued to kiss her. She willed herself to move away and began to push feebly at her with the urgency increasing on every push, not wanting to hurt her but wanting Lexa to get away from her. 

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Lexa finally got off of her, snapping her attention to Emma standing in the doorway. Three men dressed in black clothes -and confused expressions -flanked her.

Lexa's eyes narrowed before she sent a beam of light straight at Emma. The psionic dodged to the left and sent a psionic attack at the molecular forcing her to back off. The two regained their footing and stood in a standoff situation, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Shalimar was still in shock over the kiss before she realized what Emma had said. She smiled weakly with hope -and tears -shining in her eyes.

"Emma?" Emma nodded and Shalimar moved toward her but was stopped by Lexa's voice.

"Wait! You don't know if she's really Emma again. What if she's just faking it? She'll kill you." Shalimar stopped completely and tossed a curious look to Lexa over her shoulder. Turning back she saw Emma's eyes pleading with her but knew the molecular had a point.

Cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms, Shalimar thought for a few moments. "She's got a point Em." Emma's jaw nearly dropped at the statement.

"Oh come on Shal! It's me, really!"

"Prove it. I'll ask you something. Answer wrong and you're going right back into the lab -whether you like it or not." Emma nodded eagerly at her and Shalimar paused again to think while Lexa sighed in annoyance.

"Even if she does give the right answer who to say she isn't just guessing?" Shalimar's jaw clenched in irritation -and in an effort to delay the onset of a migraine.

"Lexa -just quit it for a minute, all right?" Emma raised her eyebrows at Lexa in a taunting manner and Shalimar nearly laughed aloud. The black clad minions shifted anxiously while Shalimar thought.

"Emma?" Shalimar asked, making Emma stare straight into her eyes. Shalimar grinned mischeivously. "When we were interrupted-"

"Whoa! Don't ask something like that!" Lexa shouted, seething at the reminder that Emma and Shalimar had been together long before Lexa had met them.

Shalimar rounded on her, flashing her eyes to silence her. Lexa visibly shrank. Glaring at her for another few moments Shalimar turned back to Emma. "Who interrupted us the most often?"

Instantly Emma responded with, "Adam." Shalimar smiled hopefully and took a few steps forward.

"And who knew about us?"

"Jesse of course." Emma smirked at Shalimar and spoke the next part loud enough for Lexa to hear. "You just couldn't wait until later and he walked in on us." Emma frowned at the ground as she remembered, not noticing Shalimar creeping up to her. "Broke my favorite mug too..." She looked up and was startled to see Shalimar standing right in front of her. Before she could get a word in Shalimar had closed the distance between them.

Shalimar kissed Emma urgently, not caring who else was there. Shalimar couldn't be bothered with the evil minions behind Emma or the crushed Lexa behind herself. All that mattered was that Emma was back and herself once again.

After a few minutes one of the minions cleared his throat uncomfortably. Shalimar broke the kiss long enough to shoot him an annoyed glance, never once letting go of Emma.

"DeLauro, we have to get back. Eckhart is waiting." He shifted from foot to foot as he said this. Emma was about to speak when Lexa rudely shoved them apart and belted Emma across the face. Shalimar's eyes widened and the minions took the silent cue. Soon a full fledged brawl had started between them.

* * *

Brennan smiled into the kiss, loving the feel of Jesse's fingernails scratching into his back. He traced patterns down Jesse's spine before pulling back and taking Jesse's shirt off. Their lips found each other like magnets as soon as the shirt was tossed to the floor. Brennan pulled Jesse down and laid half on top of him on the bed, never breaking contact. 

Soon pants were being removed and Brennan paused with one of his legs still in the jeans. Jesse made an impatient noise and Brennan shushed him.

"Do you hear that?" They both listened intently for a few moments and could make out sounds of fighting. They looked at each other before scrambling sloppily to get back into their clothes.

* * *

Shalimar ducked a punch easily from one of them and caught the fist of another as it came flying at her head. She kicked the first guy -who somehow reminded her of Moe from the three stooges -in the ribs and he grunted before falling back to the floor. 

Turning to the guy who's hand she had caught -clearly the Curly of the operation -she back handed him across the face and he stumbled away. Shalimar looked around to see Emma and Lexa duking it out a short distance away but the third stooge was nowhere in sight.

Shalimar frowned but stumbled forward as stooge number three -Larry -kicked her in the back. All three were back up and ready to fight and her eyes flashed dangerously at them.

They faltered and it was all she needed. She jumped up and kicked the outside ones before landing in front of Moe and punching him in the stomach. He doubled over her fist and she lifted him before throwing him into Curly. The two of them fell to the ground and stayed there before getting up to their feet slowly with a groan.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Emma slammed her fist into Lexa's stomach, knocking the wind out of the other woman. Lexa fell to the ground as Emma's foot kicked her square in the chest. Emma turned to see Shalimar backhand one of the minions and smiled.

The soft glow of a light made her frown and turn to see Lexa was up and sporting a dangerously murderous look on her face. She dove to the side and narrowly missed the beam of light that had been shot at her.

"She would have been mine you know." Lexa said as she stepped closer to the psionic. "If you hadn't decided to go and remember she would have fallen for me. Eventually."

Emma stood up and shot a psi attack at her, making the dark haired woman stumble backwards. "She never would have been yours. Not entirely. She loves me. I know it."

"Do you?" was all Lexa said before she disappeared from sight. Emma blinked and turned around trying to find her. "She didn't exactly shove me away when I kissed her, did she?" Lexa punched the Emma in the jaw when she paused to think on that and sent her stumbling away. Emma shot a psi -attack where she was punched from but Lexa had already moved.

"Face it hun, she'd have gotten over you eventually." Lexa lifted her leg to kick Emma in the stomach as she whirled around. "Hell, she still might get over you." She struck her leg out and emphasized the blow with the words, "And I'll be right here when she does."

Emma caught her leg just as hit connected with her and brought Lexa down with her. Startled, Lexa became visible again and Emma shot a powerful psi -attack at her to keep her visible. They both got up moments later and Emma shot Lexa an angry look.

"You're wrong." Emma punched her across the face viciously. "She'll never want you." Emma stretched her hand out before glancing over to see how Shalimar was doing.

* * *

_Back to Shal..._

Larry was up and watching Shalimar warily before deciding he'd be better off running. Curly and Moe at this point had just gotten up and were running wildly for the door in full retreat mode.

Shalimar almost laughed but had just caught sight of Emma punching Lexa's lights out with a well placed right hook. Shal winced in sympathy for the dark haired woman -having been on the receiving end of that punch she couldn't help but feel sorry for her even though she had pounced her only minutes earlier.

Shalimar smiled and walked over to Emma, wrapping her arms around her once again and leaning their foreheads together.

Moments later running footsteps came from the hall and Jesse and Brennan were in the doorway panting.

"What happened? Are you guys ok? We heard fighting." Jesse said between breaths.

"What is she doing lose?" Brennan asked nervously with a nod towards Emma.

Shalimar smiled with authentic happiness -completely ignoring Jesse and Brennan's defensive stances -and tightened her grip on Emma. "She's back, that's what she's doing here." Shalimar led her and Emma from the living room only to pause at the doorway. "Make sure she understands, ok Jess?" He nodded and Shalimar gave Jesse a smirk and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Nice pants by the way Jess." He looked down at himself and was embarassed to find they were on backwards -and also not even his pants. Emma pulled Shalimar from the room with a laugh and Jesse blushed.

Brennan joined in on the laughter then moved to pick Lexa up to take her to the lab while Jesse called up Adam on the com-ring.

* * *

"It's just... I don't want you go hang around Lexa is all. I can feel what she feels Shalimar." Emma's eyes held a cold look as she spoke. "She still loves you Shal. And I don't know if..." 

"If what baby?" Shalimar sat on her haunches before Emma, looking up into her eyes.

"I don't know if... If you might one day just decide to up and leave me..." Emma's tears came back full force and Shalimar laughed as she wiped them away. Emma glared at her with a hurt expression. "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing it's just... that's all? That's what's been eating you up inside? You think I'll leave you?" Emma nodded weakly and Shalimar placed her hand under Emma's chin, making sure their eyes were locked. "I'll never leave you Emma. Never. You tried to kill me for a while there and I didn't leave you, did I?" Emma shook her head.

"But why do you always make a point of speaking to her whenever she stops in?" Shalimar looked away biting her lip as she thought about how to respond to that. Emma felt tears well up in her eyes as she expected the worst -that Shalimar was going to tell her she was lying and they had to split up.

"About that... Well. I was planning on doing this in a more romantic setting." Emma gave Shalimar a confused look. "I mean Jesse's room isn't exactly the worst place for this -some candles and red wine wouldn't hurt-"

"Shalimar, what is it?" A lop -sided grin made its way onto Shalimar's face.

"It's an alchoholic beverage that's red in color, but that's not important right now." Emma smacked her on the shoulder with a laughfor making such a lame joke but her laughter died in her throat as Shalimar fished around in her pocket for something. She cocked her head to the side with a curious look. "Emma... I love you. And I don't want to leave your side, ever. I want to stay with you forever. So I guess what I'm asking is... Will you marry me?"

Emma was speechless and Shalimar waited patiently before opening a little black box to reveal a silver ring with a beautiful diamond in it. Emma reached into the box, feeling like her heart was about to explode. Tears fell down her face and she started nodding. Shalimar smile was ear -to -ear and she grabbed Emma up in a tight hug before pulling back to kiss her.

Shalimar slipped the ring onto Emma's finger gently. Shalimar went to kiss her again but Emma evaded her with a mildly confused look."Wait, so what did this have to do with Lexa?" Shalimar pouted at Emma's dodging but answered her anyway.

"Lexa helped me pick out the ring. She came over a while ago and I figured you still be sore over the whole kiss incident so we used the opportunity to design and pick out a ring. I always went to 'Say hi' to see if it was in yet. And luckily today it was." Emma started laughing at her own jealousy as she now saw how foolish it really was.

"Why would she do that? Wouldn't she be 'sore' over you and me?" Shalimar shrugged.

"She wanted to make up for it, apologize. After a while of sending her away I figured I might as well get her help. I couldn't get one of the guys to go with me. Word would -eventually -get back to you and ruin the surprise. So when Lexa offered, I accepted."

"Sneaky..." Emma kissed Shalimar with a smile before pulling back with a small frown on her face. "I guess I owe her an apology then huh?" Shalimar nodded before grabbing Emma's hand in hers and leading her to the door.

"Come on, we'll go let everyone know first ok?" Emma smiled before pulling on Shalimar's hand and kissing her softly yet passionately on the lips.

"Ok. I'm ready now."

As Emma opened the door she couldn't help but feel like she was finally where she was meant to be, with the person who she was meant to be with and she suddenly knew that whatever happened in the future -good or bad -it would be ok as long as Shalimar was by her side.

_Fin_

**End note**: Soooo... What ya think? Also, I know this is most likely cut off sounding but I have no idea how to continue with this BUT, if someone wanted to write a sequel or something to make up for that it would be totally cool by me, just lemme know cuz I'd like to read it. :)


End file.
